The proposal RikuxKairi
by Pikaberry
Summary: "I DIDNT KISS OLETTE! Your my world, i only need you.." KairixRiku RikuxKairi OlettexRiku if you squint. First one, Be nice. :P


Fast note!

This is my first ever story so please don't mind the noobieness of it all!

and i kinda got lazy towards the end. :P

Thanks for reading! ~Pikaberry

THE PROPOSAL.

it was sunset,

The young teen's were sitting upon soft warm sand as the warm sun rays gleaned off their pores, next to a swaying papou fruit tree awaiting their brown haired friend so they can finally cool in the baby blue ocean,

"Ill go get some towels! just promise you wont go in without me!" Said the brown haired boy

"Fine, just hurry up." replied his slivered haired friend tanning in the yellow pool of heat.

Riku and Kairi have been seeing each other ever since the Burgundy headed teen tripped on a stone at the mere age of 11, and the sliver headed one tried to catch her but ended up falling on her, in witch he thought was the best time share his feelings, or in other words kiss her.

Everything may seem good up till' this point but everything became horribly wrong just before this,

Riku was walking down a dark ally to get to his beloved home he had surprisingly missed so much, as the teen was taking in how the dark made everything from a little rock to an old couch look so evil even he got chills down his spine every now and again, how it smelt like a heartless who hasn't taken a shower in a week and a sewer combined, when a feminine figure jumped out of know where, She threw her self at him planting her lips on to his.

Riku was shocked, eye's wide he tried to pull away but for some reason he couldn't, like someone was pushing him in to her,

Turns out, there was someone there, he assumed it was a friend of this feminine figure,

Right has he managed to get out of the grip of her and her friend,

Kairi and Sora walked out of the store next to the ally way, (since Kairi practically live's with Sora because he's like a brother to her.)

Just out of habit they both looked in every detraction when they walked out since there was a street they had to cross,

Sora glanced but didn't see them, Kairi glanced since she knows Sora is bad at that,

And thought she seen nothing but then it popped it to her head someone was there, No not just someone, but Riku and Olette...KISSING!

She fell to the ground right away crying more then when her parents died, (Ouch.)

Sora looked up and seen Riku pushing olette off of him Sora glared at him and picked Kairi up bride style and walked off even with Riku yelling

"ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!",

since then she hasn't talked to him, she hated that Sora had her come to the island with Riku alone,

She was looking out to the ocean in deep thought,

when suddenly thin warm, soft lips fell on to the red headed teen filling her with so much love she thought she was going to melt,

She loved the feeling, But she had to remember she was mad at him,

She pushed him away quickly and looked out at the ocean as if nothing happened,

trying to forget the amazing feeling she got when ever she kissed him

"Leave me alone." She stated angrily,

"I didn't kiss olette." He says full heartedly,

She turns her head more towards him but still is facing the ocean,

"I mean…I didn- I wasnt-…She kissed me, I tried to stop her but her friend that was behind me was pushing me towards her…"

"i only seen you and Olette stop lying!" She shouts

"Your only killing me more…" She whispers has a tear rolls down her rosy cheek

His eyes widen at the thought of hurting her anymore then he did before

"IM NOT LYING!" He raise's his voice

She jumps and looks at him with eyes wide

"I LOVE YOU OKAY? YOUR MY WORLD WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO HURT YOU? WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO KISS SOMEONE ELSE WHEN I HAVE YOU?"He shouts as he cover's his hand with sand well he punches the ground

"I don't understand why you would think i wou-"

She stops his words with a long passionate kiss

in mid kiss he grabs her hand and slowly started putting something cold, thin and hard on her finger,

she could feel the huge grin growing on his face,

She slowly pulled away looking at his gorgeous green-blue eye's for what seemed like forever,

still inch's away from her lips he had a half smile as he moved his eyes to her hand signing to look that direction,

she does as he asked and moves her eyes to her hand but staying only inches away from his face,

It was a ring, Blue and blue-green in the middle and sliver and red on each side of those,

She quickly looked at Riku and he's huge grin with a look of shock, covering her mouth with tears overflowing from her eyes,

His grin slowly went away

"Every night i was without you i would hide in my room crying my eyes out day after day, those 2 short weeks we were apart felt like thousands of years apart…I can't be without you"

she quickly threw her arms around his shoulder's and kissed him passionately hoping for it to never end,

She couldn't help but notice every time how his kiss's where so soft and sweet but also so passionate and full of lust,

She pulled away and lad her head on he's shoulder as he held her tightly around the waist he placed his head on to her's ever so lightly

''So is that a yes?'' the silver haired teen giggled

''Thats a heck yes Ri Ri'' She Giggled back

''Wait..'' He pulled out of the cozy hug they wished they never had to leave,

'' ''Ri Ri''? '' They laugh there adorable laughs as they go back to the hug they love so much,

After a short moment of slience

''Kairi?..''

''Yes, Riku?''

he pulls away once again to look at the beautiful sea-like blue eyes of her's,

''I love you more the- No! more then Life it self, you are the one thing that keeps me going on, if i didn't have you i wouldn't be able to live, to breath...''

he said seriously then a small smile grew on his soft looking lips

''To stay on this idiotic Planet of are's!''

they both laugh as they look down at there intertwined hands, His face got serous once again and looked up at her grabbing her chin lightly and pulling her closer to him,

''I love you more then anything, and it would be a dream come true if you became the person i can run too, the one i can wake up to in the morning, the one i can call my lover...my wife, Kairi.''

A tear came rolling down Riku's cheek as she threw her arms around him,

''Remember the promise you made me when you came back to the island?'' She asked with a crackle in her voice as if she's crying,

''Forever and always.'' he replies trying to hide the sound of tears.

She pulls back,

'Exactly.''

She says with a smile but then quickly fades,

''Whats wrong?''

She says almost sounding TO worried well leaning towards him

''Its nothing.'' He replies with a smile as he wipes away the tear rolling down he's pal cheek,

as she starts to understand why his crying she slowly leans back to her spot looking to the ocean pretending to be mad,

''Hmf!, I thought i was marrying a tough man!'' She states jokingly.

''What do you mean ''Though-...Wait, Marrying? You mean your going to say yes?'' He says anxiously with a gleam in his eye

''Hehe, Of course silly! i all righty said i would! '' She says giggling well poking his nose,

"Oh yea…" he replied slightly embarrassed,

all she capt thinking was how She can almost swear that he never smiled as big as he just did a moment ago,

Then all of the sudden Riku tackles her Kissing her as if they never had kissed before, as if his been keeping his feeling's bottled up inside forever just waiting to explode.

Then out of know where,

"HEY I GOT THE TOWE-" The brown haired teen shouts losing the excitement in he's voice

"OH COME ON GUYS! Get a room" Sora says with disappointment and discust

the red head and sliver headed teen both pull from the kiss and burst out laughing.

~The End~


End file.
